The Writer and The Rancher
by Nightowl45
Summary: First impressions aren't always right. Both Mary and Claire come to realize this as they come to terms with how they truly feel for each other. Blah blah blah femslash.


_Hey there party people! I felt the need to bless the world with one more Clairy story so here you go. Oh and a slight warning for future chapters ahead since there might actually be some romance. *gasp* Who would have thought? __But in all seriousness I would appreciate not to be slammed by people who aren't up for this kind of pairing. Thank you._

___Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. I'm merely a fan._

* * *

**_The Writer and The Rancher_**

It was a brisk day in early spring, finally nice enough to put away the heavy winter jackets but still chilly out to where people were still loafing around in long pants and such. Claire yawned and arched her back in a cat like stretch as she adjusted the straps on her worn navy overalls and walked out of the house. She was instantly greeted by a nice early morning breeze that splayed her golden locks around her face. Inhaling deeply Claire let the cool air wash over her as she ambled over to where the freshly planted crop seeds were sleeping peacefully under the covers of the rich earthy fields.

It was nice out just like the weather man had said it would be, but she narrowed her eyes as she looked over where some ominous clouds were lurking on the distant horizon. But she shrugged it off; if it was going to rain, then it was going to rain. Nothing she could do about it. Claire turned suddenly as a loud whine from within the house broke her from her reverie and she had to suppress a laugh.

Her young dog Spike looked up with indignant eyes and nipped at his master's ankles playfully as he raced out from the confines of the rancher home. Claire smiled and rubbed the soft spot under the dogs chin, reaching around to re-tie the scarlet bandana that always seemed to be loose. Spike wagged his tail and bounded about, filled with abundant energy. The small dog then continued to trip and tumble into the shipping bin with a soft "thud" in the process. Claire stifled another laugh as she went to check up on him, but wasn't at all surprised to see the dog back up already and barking happily as it chased his tail. Leaving the dog to his own devices, Claire rummaged through her worn rucksack as she pulled out her ever handy lime green watering-can; proceeding to go through with her every day farming routine with fervor.

Wiping the glistening streaks of sweat from her forehead, she got up from her previous kneeling position and surveyed her fields as the mid-morning sun beat down upon her back. She shook her head enviously as she watched Spike doze quietly under the seducing cool shade of the oak tree that stood near the back of her farm, where the edge of her land met the immense expanse of woods.

Turning her head towards the horizon she let out a sigh of relief as she saw the dark clouds from earlier roll in closer, indicating that a shower was indeed eminent. She pulled her rucksack around her shoulders as she made her way back to her house, thanking the Harvest Goddess for blessing her with some cooling rain. She was nowhere near done with watering and the rain only eased the burden of the new seasons toil.

Claire never really enjoyed spending so much time on her hands and knees, deep in the rustic smelling earth as she planted the new season's crops but it was well worth it by the time they actually were ready for harvest. With a sharp whistle she called for Spike as she felt the soft pitter patter of precipitation dance around her boots.

Blinking fast, Claire wiped a few drops that had caught on her eyelashes and looked back for her lagging pup. With a stressed sigh she quickly ran back and scooped up the dog in a single motion as harder drops began to fall. The gentle patter of rain was long gone as a harsh pounding rang around Claire and the whimpering puppy. Crashing the door of house open with a swift kick she grimaced as the force vibrated through her leg. Tossing Spike on top of the soft downy sheets of her bed she turned and closed the door with an equally loud slam. Claire leaned against the door and let out a slow breath of air, pulling at the blonde strands that were plastered to her neck.

She slid down to her knees and let her aching back press up into the wood as she relished in the gentle softness of sound that wrapped around her. If was as welcoming as a hug from someone you haven't seen in quite a long while. Even though the loud barrage of rain was still heard from outside the confines of her home, it was immeasurably nicer being on the inside. Finally collecting her thoughts she moved her position up to a squat and stretched out her tired then strolled over to her bed where her goof-ball of a puppy was wrapped up like a mummy in her sheets.

Untangling the furry menace from within the covers, Claire plopped Spike on the ground and straightened out the mess of her once made bed. She was about to rid herself of her wet clothes and hop in the shower when she heard a rapid knocking at the door. She opened the door curiously to find none other than the shy librarian from in town. Her long ebony colored hair was wind-swept and her glasses askew.

* * *

_Mwahaha! Don't let your minds wander, nothing scandalous is to come of this meeting. Or at least not yet anyways. I will admit that this chapter was mostly just filler and I plan for the next chapter to actually be more significant. Stick around, there will be some slash yet_

_XOXO_

_-Owlie_


End file.
